


Espinoso

by phoenixbrother (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Knotting, M/M, Mates, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rape, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phoenixbrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia no era tan bonita como siempre la pintaban. Un hombre lobo y un humano no valían para coexistir. Stiles lo había aprendido a las malas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espinoso

El día que Deaton les contó que estaban destinados a estar juntos, Stiles pudo jurar que era el momento más feliz de su vida. A pesar del aspecto contrariado de Derek, que no se creía que el flachucho nervioso fuera su pareja vitalicia, ya que parecía una puta broma pesada.

Pero claro, si el destino lo había decidido así, no era quien para contradecirle.

Controló a la bestia durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Los lobos no estaban hechos para controlarse, para evitar su instinto. Eran bestias, seres insaciables que sólo deseaban complacerse a sí mismo y destrozar todo aquello que tuvieran delante. Por eso las emociones de Derek estaban tan confusas.

Su parte de lobo ansiaba destrozar, morder, llevar al límite al humano que dormía junto a él. Y sin embargo, la parte humana luchaba contra eso. Porque estaba enamorado, se había enamorado de Stiles sin poder remediarlo.

Pero el lobo no se caracterizaba por ser paciente. El lobo era un ser iracundo, listo para atacar en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

Y ésta se presentó aquella noche.

Creyó que sería una de las tantas noches en las que dormirían en el loft de Derek, abrazados, sintiendo el corazón del otro ralentizarse a medida que avanzaban al sueño nocturno. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Lo despertó de golpe un aullido de alfa necesitado, un sonido visceral que parecía quebrar al lobo en dos. Stiles lo miró asustado, ya que Derek respiraba con dificultad y resollaba. Fue a preguntar, pero éste le tapó la boca con brusquedad y acercó su rostro al del castaño, que tragó con dificultad por el temor que le recorría el cuerpo.

Vio las facciones de Derek a medio transformar, con los dientes fuera, y verdaderamente temió por lo que le iba a pasar. Quizás era una broma, o simplemente estaba dormido y se despertaría en cualquier momento.

Sin darse demasiada cuenta al estar aún medio dormido, el alfa se había sentado en su pecho, aún tapándole la boca. Le pinzó la nariz, deseoso de oler la desesperación del humano al no poder respirar. Lo miró con pánico, sintiendo que se ahogaba, y por más que pataleaba no parecía sacar a Derek de su estado. La sonrisa malvada del lobo brillaba en el cuarto, y sentía que sus pulmones iban a estallar intentando encontrar oxígeno.

Oxígeno que llegó cuando el lobo decidió que su boca podría ser usada para otra cosa, por lo que al quitar su mano y antes de que Stiles siquiera pudiera tomar una bocanada de aire, ya tenía la masiva polla del hombre lobo en su garganta.

La contrajo en busca de aire, haciendo gruñir de placer a la bestia, que se la sacó de la boca, ya que dedujo que si lo mataba entonces se le acabaría la diversión.

Se quitó de su pecho, momento en el que Stiles intentó levantarse para huir de su novio, de su pareja vitalicia, que parecía no reconocerlo. Pero Derek lo paró agarrándole del pelo, tirándolo de cualquier manera en la cama, dejándolo dolorido y aterrado, aún más de lo que estaba.

El lobo buscó el cuello del castaño, abriendo las fauces y mordiéndolo, degustando su sangre y notando que su erección palpitaba por estar dentro del chico.

Lo dejó sangrando, lloroso sobre la cama, manchando las sábanas donde tantas veces lo habían hecho con amor, y ahora estaban siendo profanadas por el que le había prometido que nunca le haría daño.

Derek le dio la vuelta, situando los brazos de Stiles en la espalda y agarrándolos con demasiada fuerza, arañando y haciendo sangrar la piel nívea del chico, y alzó su trasero.

En cualquier otra situación lo prepararía, le haría todo lo posible para que no le doliera, pero ese no era el caso. A pesar de que ese tamaño no era el normal en él, era la polla de su parte lobuna, no se molestó en prepararlo, el lobo no quería esperar, y aullaba deseoso de tomar a aquel humano como quisiera.

A medida que entraba aquello por el pequeño agujero de Stiles, el castaño gritaba suplicante, dolorido, sintiendo desgarrarse por dentro ante aquella intrusión. El lobo tapó sus gritos cubriéndole el rostro con una almohada, molesto por el ruido, y acabó metiéndosela de golpe, aullando de puro placer y sin hacer caso a los gritos y lloros de Stiles, que no había dejado de moverse, aunque el lobo lo tenía firmemente sujeto.

Ahí empezó lo peor. Se movía sin piedad en él, acrecentando el dolor que tenía Stiles en su culo. Una y otra vez abusaba de la entrada del castaño, que respiraba a duras penas gracias a que Derek había dejado de presionar la almohada contra su cara.

Entonces sus gritos se hicieron más fuertes, sentía aún más dolor. La polla del lobo estaba creciendo, se estaba ensanchando, pero Derek no dejaba de moverse a pesar de notar que el nudo se estaba formando. Lloraba desesperado, porque aquel dolor estaba siendo superior a él. Aulló cuando el nudo terminó de formarse y la primera corrida entró en Stiles, pero aquello no le hizo parar.

Abusó de su entrada aun teniendo el nudo, fuera de control, con embestidas violentas y erráticas.

El cuerpo de Stiles no pudo más y desconectó.

**Author's Note:**

> Siento la ida de olla, pero necesitaba un desahogo cruento y sangriento. Espero que les guste.


End file.
